1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to massaging and rolling devices for feet, which when utilized, relieve and sooth the tired feet of the user, creating thereby beneficial phisiological effects throughout the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with rollers having contoured constructions to fit the shape of the human foot. Other devices employ rollers which are staggered in diameter while still other devices mount rollers eccentrically to achieve an effective massaging pattern.